Lightning Strikes!
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: Following Good Girl: Rewrite. A sample from The Lightning Scrolls (coming soon) to give insight into the dynamics of Team Iwasura and the Konoha Three. Shinobi from Fire and Lightning Country who should never cross paths and yet are irrevocably intertwined in each other's destiny as they try to find their own Ninja Way. People aren't born bad and they're going to prove it.


_**Naruto: Next Generation**_

_Timeline_: Takes place after the Epilogue of Good Girl: Rewrite.

**Team Iwasura:**

_Cloud Village/Lightning Country_: Toshiro Iwasura, Yusuke Iwasura, and Sayuri Iwasura (nee' Hyuuga)

**Konoha Three:**

_Leaf Village/Fire Country_: Hizashi Hyuuga, Mikoto Uchiha, and Karu Inuzuka

* * *

The first time the two teams properly met was during the Chuunin Exams. It was Konoha's turn once again to host the event and the team from Cloud had traveled the distance in order to participate in the test so that they could earn the next rank of shinobi. They would fall into the group of older Genin there due to being too new when the last exam took place. It was exciting for certain, all three members of Team Iwasura were more than ready to take on the challenge and achieve their new rank. Being classified as a Chuunin meant that they could go on more high ranked missions rather than being dealt the straight forward D and C leveled ones.

It was also their first proper visit to Konoha where they had the time to look around the village at their leisure. Beforehand, they had maybe delivered a package or escorted a civilian to the Leaf Village's gates but they weren't allowed inside without the proper paperwork. While it was exciting to be somewhere new, they couldn't help but be overly cautious as well.

Their team leader, Nora, hardly allowed them to wander away on their own and she kept an especially close eye on the only girl in their group, Sayuri. It wasn't as if Sayuri caused trouble or wandered off, in fact, she remained glued to Toshiro's side at every moment. Due to some trouble years ago, Sayuri's original family was unable to keep her and she was sent away to Cloud village where Taki Iwasura, the Glass Kunoichi, took her into her clan without a second thought. What made poor Sayuri nervous, as well as Nora-sensei, was that the young girl had inherited her birth family's kekkei genkai, the Byakugan. The Byakugan was the trademark ability tied solely to the Hyuuga clan, one of the shinobi noble families of Konoha. Not that Sayuri could use the technique like the rest of the clan, although she was very skilled at taijutsu, hand to hand combat, despite her disarming size. Now, they didn't know if it was going to cause trouble or attract attention, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. Therefore, Sayuri was never let out of their sight.

Not to mention that it wasn't only Sayuri that would attract the focus of civilians and shinobi alike, Toshiro and Yusuke Iwasura also garnered attention. As twins, they were identical in all physical aspects which meant that they shared the same ink black skin, gold pupil-less eyes, and shocking white hair. Toshiro kept his simply as it was while Yusuke preferred to run his hands through his hair and make it stand straight up. Their color pallet typically caught the public's eye and they were quite used to the stares by now, but nonetheless, they didn't always blend in. There was also the whispers that would follow them as well if the nearby people knew their gossip. That they were the children of Taki Iwasura, the Glass Kunoichi, and Zetsu of the Akatsuki, both shinobi formally classified as S-ranked missing nins. Criminals. It gave them something of a poor, untrusting reputation and people did well to leave them alone or purposefully seek them out to challenge them. Whatever. Yusuke loved the challenge while Toshiro found it boring and Sayuri thought it was impolite of the stranger, but of course joined to defend her brothers. They were family after all.

They had gathered in the building designated for the first phase of the Chuunin Exams with the other shinobi, milling about off the side and keeping to themselves. Toshiro was his usual collected self and Sayuri was quiet as well but Yusuke could hardly sit still, ready to start the test and earn his new rank. Every time the door opened and allowed new shinobi to enter, everyone would turn to look to take a quick assessment of their potential rival. When the door opened for the fifth time, Yusuke and the rest of Team Iwasura, finally got a look at Konoha's rookie Genin.

There weren't very many of them, maybe six or nine, it was hard to tell with the other foreign shinobi filing into the room as well, but he had already heard rumors about one specific rookie team that had earned the attention of many in the Exam. They even had a little name for themselves, rather than being called by their team number. Yusuke could relate, after all, they were known as Team Iwasura.

The Konoha Three.

To the Genin, the title sounded a bit pretentious and he wanted to know what the big deal was about the three. From what he had overhead that day and prior to their arrival, they were made up from three well known shinobi clans in Konoha, giving them the upper hand. It was easy to tell who was who due to prominent genetic make up.

First off, there was the Inuzuka (Karu) with the red fang marks on his cheeks, messy brown hair and the black dog who accompanied him everywhere. He was easy enough to spot.

Next, was the tallest of the group, Hyuuga Hizashi. Again, he was easy to recognize due to the opal eyes the Hyuuga clan was renown for, and also Yusuke could see the similarities between Hizashi and Sayuri. The Hyuuga gene was a powerful thing apparently.

Finally, the third member was a girl with black hair and equally dark eyes. Uchiha Mikoto. Her family name in itself was a reason to consider her a threat. The Uchiha clan was wiped out ages ago with only two survivors, Uchiha Itachi, the murderer, and his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, who later defected from Konoha. The name basically meant trouble and potential betrayal.

Inuzuka. Hyuuga. Uchiha. All three of them were also under the leadership of Aburame Shino, another kekkei genkai user of terrifying caliber.

Maybe they could live up to the title of 'The Konoha Three' as all of them were coming from formidable and fearsome shinobi families. All the more reason to challenge them, figured Yusuke. He was more than excited to try and take them on, as were most people in the room, most likely. His team would win, no problem. They were older, more experienced not to mention that there wasn't a team out there that could even come close to beating Team Iwasura, especially when it came to team work. It was what they were best at.

Once the exam was under way, Yusuke could only focus on himself and his teammates. He couldn't afford to divide his attention and wonder about about the Konoha Three, because he needed to focus on the task at hand and kick its butt with high marks so to move forward in the exam.

Actually, he didn't even see them until they completed the second phase, the Forest of Death. The Konoha team had actually arrived at the center tower before them with their own Heaven and Earth scrolls. It was frustrating as they were a younger team and the Cloud nins should have finished well before them. Then again, they made up the perfect tracking team with the Inuzuka's heightened senses and the Hyuuga's sight. As for the Uchiha, he wasn't quite sure of her role. Back up? Physical strength maybe? He didn't know. Either way, the Leaf shinobi got there first. Dang it.

As the number of shinobi who passed the second stage was relatively low, they were allowed directly into the third phase which took place a month later so they could recover and prepare themselves. Team Iwasura returned home to the mountain terrain of Cloud village and threw themselves into training so to get ready.

While the three were talented on their own, they each had a blade skill and style all their own. It was a favored weapon in their village and they grew up learning it. Toshiro only carried a single sword which worked well in his favor as he could wield it alongside of his own kekkei genkai, the Future Eye. A genetic trait from the Iwasura lineage that was only passed down to the first born, which meant that Yusuke did not possess it. Though it was fine by him as Toshiro was the best at making plans and strategies, as it also allowed him the opportunity to not push himself too hard physically if he could read the enemy's future steps and plan accordingly. Toshiro was born with a weak heart and while it did strengthen slightly over time, it was still a worrisome handicap.

Sayuri carried a short blade with her at all times, maybe the length of her arm, so that it was easily overlooked as she tied it around her waist, at an angle behind her back so to keep it out of sight and quick to access. The blonde girl was quite good at taijutsu and preferred hand to hand combat, determined to over throw people who mistook her as weak due to her petite size. She also wore layers and guards on her shins and forearms so to make her stature more solid as well as soften the blows she would take in battle.

Yusuke favored the katana like Toshiro and pushed himself how to handle the first blade and then took on learning how to weild a second blade in addition. It was normal for Kumo nin to use more than one blade in their attacks, for instance, Killerbee used seven. Seven blades! That level of kenjutsu was far beyond him and he wasn't interested in using that many blades either. One for each hand and that would still leave him enough room for taijutsu and whatever else the situation would call for as well as an extra intimidation factor. While Toshiro carried his sword properly at his side, Yusuke preferred to have the two strapped across his back.

With kenjutsu (swordsmanship) coupled with their brilliant teamwork, there was no way the exam was going to refuse them the rank of Chuunin. Even if he had to go against a Uchiha kunoichi.

* * *

**REVIEW! Your thoughts would be seriously appreciated for this next potential story project, my lovely readers! This storyline would take place after **_**Good Girl: Rewrite**_** and follow the storyline set up from there (as I'm not really up to date with the manga chapters, the site I usually checked with was taken down and therefore I was thrown from the bandwagon as a result) in regards to Akatsuki characters and their life status/potential flashbacks to the uproar Taki caused in Konoha in GG:R.**

**I'm a little torn on how to approach the writing for **_**The Lightning Scrolls**_** as I would love to spend equal time going over the lives of Team Iwasura and the Konoha Three but I'm not sure if that would be too confusing, even if I title chapters as Earth Scroll (Konoha Three) and Heaven Scroll (Team Iwasura). Again, let me know if you're interested! I know it's been a long time since I've written for the Naruto universe but lately I haven't been able to shake the writing bug for it (and drawing). Not to mention I've been writing out character profiles and potential scenes/storylines for both teams for a long time now. Each character has their own unique trait and story to tell and I want to exploit that. Even though I know it'll be mostly OCs as it is a Next Generation concept and I know not everyone is a fan of that. If I do, maybe I should make a family tree prologue? Just to see who is connected to who? Maybe? And also I hope no one takes offense as to who is paired with who, as these were decided a long time ago and I'm not going to change them as they work with the storyline.**

**There's also an age gap between the two teams, as stated in the narration, so I think that would be fun to work with as well. And I'm excited to write out the Konoha Three, especially Mikoto. Big history behind her family name. Like I said, this was a taste of what could be coming soon if anyone would be interested in reading? (I hope!) (If you want another taste piece, more focused on the Konoha Three and their dynamics, just let me know and I can get an excerpt written up for you and I'll post it here!)**

**Your thoughts would be love and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
